A Shattered Future
by Skippedia
Summary: A new enemy is bent on destroying Neo-Queen Serenity but to do this she realizes that she must alter time and defeat her as Sailor Moon. Can Serena possibly defeat a being stronger than Galaxia without the ability to turn into Eternal Sailor Moon?
1. Prologue

A shadowy figure of a woman, with what appeared to be wings, stood in the middle of a large chamber. The chamber itself held almost no light as only a few shimmering crystals prevented the room from being in complete darkness.

"I shall get my revenge on you finally Queen Serenity. I have already started to change the course of time. Soon, very soon this universe will bow down to Queen Nimaya the ruler of the Darkness Soldiers!" The woman exclaimed as she started to sinisterly laugh.

"Alas you have been _terminated_ by Beryl, Serenity, so I suppose that just leaves your precious little daughter. Though she is currently to powerful in her current state. To defeat my new nemesis, Neo-Queen Serenity, I must destroy her in the past."

"Excuse me my Majesty." A soft, feminine voice interrupted. "But does Neo-Queen Serenity even know that you exist?"

Nimaya growled under her breath. "She will shortly. By already killing Sailor Galaxia, I was able to absorb Chaos and harness its powers to their fullest. And without Galaxia, Sailor Saturn will not awaken so Serenity will never become Eternal Sailor Moon. With my abilities to manipulate almost anyone into a Sailor Soldier, I will create an army that not even Sailor Moon and her team of Sailor Scouts can defeat. I will kill Sailor Moon and take the legendary Silver Crystal so that I can rule the universe. Nothing can stop me. _Nothing_!" With that she started to madly cackle.

* * *

><p>AN: If you can tell, Queen Nimaya is the type of enemy to chatter on and on about her plans. To clarify, Nimaya has the power to forcefully change anyone, who is not a Sailor Scout already, into one.


	2. Chapter 1

"Serena wake up!" Raye shouted in her ear. Serena screamed in shock as her head bolted off of the table. "We're here to study not sleep Meatball Head."

"But I was having such a nice dream." She whined as the girls sweat dropped.

"Serena, you know that studying is an important part of life. You're going to need it for the future." Amy said to her.

"She's right. We don't to work for a queen that flunked her way through school." Lita commented as Mina nodded.

"Although by the looks of Neo-Queen Serenity's letters, she really still is Serena in a way." Mina added.

Serena eyes started to water. "That was just mean Mina."

"Seriously though Serena you need to pay attention." Amy gently scolded her.

"I know." She said with a sigh as a depressed look crepted up on her face.

"Hey what's wrong Serena?" Raye sincerely asked. "You're missing Rini aren't you?"

"Sort of, I never thought I would miss her this much. Even if she was a royal pain in the neck, I still cared about her. But I'll get over it." Serena quickly gave them a goofy laugh as she scratched the back of her head to try to ensure them that she was alright. "Just gotta keep on truckin!" The four girls all looked at her with sympathetic looks as she continued to laugh.

"You know Serena we can move the study date to a few days from now. The test isn't until next week anyway." Amy said to her.

"Hey how about we get something to eat." Mina suggested.

"Yeah that'll make you feel ten times better." Lita said.

"Really?" Serena asked them as her eyes welled up as the girls nodded. "You guys are the best!"

* * *

><p>"We didn't mean you could pig out." Raye said as Serena was shoveling spoonfuls of ice-cream into her mouth.<p>

"But it's so good."

"Having too many sweets is bad for you." Amy stated.

"I know Amy but-OW! Another brain freeze! Wah!" Serena cried as she held her head. The four sweat dropped and sighed.

"Who's going to pay for this anyway?" Mina asked.

All four girls stared at each other. Someone was about to become broke. Who it was, nobody knew. That person was currently responsible for five sundaes and possibly more.

"I know how to settle this a mature way." Lita said. "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Sounds fair enough." Raye said as the Amy and Mina nodded.

-~-1 minute later-~-

Raye growled in frustration as she looked into her now empty wallet. She muttered. "We should have just dropped her off at Darien's."

Serena was laughing as she slapped Raye on the back. "You're such a good friend Raye."

"As if I had a choice airhead." She said under her breath but then smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Serena what on earth are you doing?" Luna asked her. "I hope it's studying even though you should be in bed sleeping."<p>

Serena was currently sitting at the small table in her room reading something. Luna couldn't tell what it was as Serena had put it behind her back as soon as the cat jumped up.

"Of course I am." She nervously laughed. "What else could I be doing Luna."

"You mean besides eating junk food and reading comics?" The cat rhetorically asked. "And that's what you're hiding isn't it?"

"But it's so funny!"

"And you wonder why some people never show you any respect. What kind of ruler reads comics? Serena are you even listening to me?" Luna asked as Serena went under her covers and feigned sleep. Luna sighed as she thought. 'Sometimes I honestly wonder if there was some kind of accident when you were reincarnated.'

* * *

><p>"Isn't this great Darien? You, me, and a gorgeous and romantic day in the park." Serena giggled as she tightly latched onto his arm.<p>

"You know Serena, I want to keep the circulation in my arm right?" He joked.

"Did you just say Serena?" They heard a feminine voice asked.

The two turned around to see two young women. One had dark green, wavy hair and dark purple eyes. The other had wavy brown hair and aqua colored eyes.

"That's me. Is there something I can help you with?" Serena asked baffled.

"You certainly can...Neo-Queen Serenity."


	3. Chapter 2

The two stood in shock as the two young women sneered at them.

"Alright Serenity give us the Silver Crystal." The green-haired woman demanded.

"Over my dead body you'll get it." Serena said to them as she took her brooch out of her pocket and tightly held it in her hand.

"Goody, I guess you're making our job easy for us. Isn't she Destroyer?" The brown-haired woman said to the green-haired one.

"Appears so Envy." Destroyer replied.

A rush of dark energy engulfed the two and transformed them into Sailor Scouts.

Envy, the brown-haired younger woman, had a complete blue uniform with red ribbons and a red bow on the back of her head. She also had a star on her blue choker and on her golden tiara.

Destroyer, the slightly older woman, had a black collar, black skirt, purple bows, black small boots, a black choker with a purple star on it, and a silver tiara with a purple star on it also.

"No way, you're Scouts too?" Serena stated in disbelief.

"Why are they attacking?" Darien asked.

"Sorry Sailor Moon but we have orders from our queen. Take the Silver Crystal and get rid of you so that Neo-Queen Serenity never exists." Sailor Destroyer briefly explained.

Darien looked at Serena and quickly moved in front of her. "If you want to get to her than you'll have to get through me first."

Envy seemed to half contemplate the offer. "A chance to also get rid of the future king. I believe our queen would just love that."

"Serena hurry and transform." Darien quietly said to her.

"Right." She gave him a slight nod. "Super Moon Crisis Power."

"If you weren't running your mouth Envy, we could have destroyed them by now!" Destroyer yelled at her companion as Serena transformed.

"Sailor Scouts or not you're going down." Super Sailor Moon said to them. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Enough with the speeches Serenity!" Envy said as she was about to attack the two.

"I'll get rid of her!" Destroyer declared as she held her palms out towards Sailor Moon and Darien. "Destruction Wave."

A ball of black energy formed in Destroyer's hands and sent a rather strong pulse of energy at the two.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon attempted to counter the attack with her own. Unfortunately her attack was easily repelled and sent right back at her. Serena was hit hard by the amplified attack and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he was about to run to her.

"Cool it lover boy. When we're done with her you're next."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Raye asked as Lita, Mina, and Amy were waiting at the temple for Serena.<p>

"She probably forgot we were supposed to meet up." Lita said.

"Again..." Mina added as they sweat dropped.

Raye frowned as she said, "I bet I know who she's with though."

"Who?" The girls asked.

"Darien obviously," She said as she crossed her arms. "I just don't know where."

"I say we go find her." Amy suggested. The other three girls nodded as they left.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she was hit by yet another attack.<p>

"She is so stubborn." Envy commented. "This is turning out to be fun."

Destroyer shrugged. "She is the future queen after all so don't let your guard down."

Serena legs buckled under her as she dropped to her knees. "I'm not going to let you take my crystal."

"And neither are we!" The four heard voices shout. They turned to see Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter standing in the distance.

"Not good..." Envy said as Destroyer frowned.

"Of course it's not you idiot!"

Sailor Moon's eyes welled up as she squeaked out, "You guys came."

Mars smirked. "Of course we did meatball brain."

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you." Jupiter said as she and Mercury helped Sailor Moon stand.

"Now let's kick some bad guy butt!" Venus exclaimed.

"Alright!" The others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for not updating for a long time but I just don't get the time to write that often. I decided to end this chapter a little short since I haven't updated in so long and you guys deserve another chapter.


End file.
